In U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,425 a flame retardant coating is used to coat fiber glass insulation. The coating of the '425 patent contains a flame retardant filler. The coating of the '425 patent also contains a fire retardant borate. The coating of the '425 patent is used to reduce flaming in an atmosphere that contains oxygen.
There is no teaching in the '425 patent of the use of a covering on a space vehicle to protect the space vehicle from the effects of directed energy in an oxygen free environment. Such directed energy may be in the form of optical radiation. The disclosed covering does not use a flame retardant filler, as used by the '425 patent.